Aroba Animation
Aroba Animation '''(often shortened to '''Aroba) is an American animation studio headquartered at Burbank, California. Founded in 1989, the studio creates animated films, short films and television programs, including the Mercenaries ''franchise, ''Metalboy ''and ''The Necrostaff, ''among others. Aroba was formed by college partners, Jeff Raferin and Lance Weltch, who had an idea to make a cartoon akin to those from the 1930's. Since then, they've produced 20 television programs and 14 theatrical animated films. ts first film, ''Mercenaries, ''was released in August 17th, 2004, whereas its latest release was ''Cookin' Blitz, ''which was released in October 11th, 2019. The studio is commonly associated with Paramount Pictures, but also has 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios distributing some of its productions. History Pre-1989 Jeff Raferin was the creator of an unproduced comic book series named ''Daily Wackies. ''Following many failed attempts to get his comic strip approved, he attended the California Institute for the Arts, where he met with his partner, Lance Weltch. After discussing his ideas, he agreed, and the two eventually shared a dorm with Daniel Logan, who worked in the animation industry since the 1970's, to develop ideas. 1989-2003 The three were later joined with Kevin Coriado, Morty Polenn, Craig Laverti, Ryan Moore and Terry Finn, thus starting a team. In February 1987, the team were ordered by Daniel Logan to make short films based off their ideas. To make up for this, Weltch acquired a facility for the team to make their pitches in. During this time, Jeff Raferin adapted his comic strip to a short film, nicknamed ''Wackballs in...the Series of Wacky Events. ''Following the appearance of the team's short films in Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation, they got into a phone call with CBS, who were willing to adapt their short films into TV series for broadcast syndication, to which they gladly accepted. The team started pitching more episodes for their series. The Animation Invasion block debuted on July 3rd, 1994 with ''Wackballs, Intense Phys Ed ''and ''Madmen ''and held 3.4 million views overall. Following the successful launch of Animation Invasion, more people signed up for Aroba to create more original series. By the end of 1994, the company had received 230 employees. On April 1995, it was reported that Aroba was in production of ''GUTS, ''which, according to Jeff Raferin, was 'an attempt to appeal to pre-teens by including a cartoony style accompanied by strange imagery and suggestive humour'. This announcement was a subject of controversy. A month later, Raferin announced the formation of Cartunatics Productions, a pseudonym Aroba will use for shows with more mature subject matter. In 1996, ''Rainmaker ''and ''Ethan's Guide to the World ''premiered on Animation Invasion to critical and commercial praise. That same year, merchandise featuring Aroba characters were released. Jeff Raferin and Lance Weltch were secretly working on a short film that utilised CGI. Revealed in 1997, it was a film about spies ran by an amateur, who came up with a plan to stop a seemingly-unstoppable being. Following brilliant feedback, the duo announced that they were adapting the film into a cinematic feature. More coming soon. Theatrical projects Aroba's first film was ''Mercenaries (2004), which had been in the production for 6 years. It starred the voices of Debi Derryberry, David Kaufman, Martin Bruke, Alan Cumming and Richard Steven Horvitz. Elite Mercenaries Unit (E.M.U.), who are best known for preventing extraterrestrial lifeforms from commiting crimes. They invite an enthusiastic 11-year-old Tim Dreeks, who, during a chat, comes up with his plans of stopping a extraterrestrial cyborg, named Cybernetic Organism of Radical Energy, enhanced to be impossible to defeat. Directed by Jeff Raferin and Lance Weltch, it was a critical and commercial success. Following Mercenaries ''was ''Things Go South, ''the first of the three films part of the 20th Century Fox deal. The movie follows the story of Travis Nuckle, who receives a magical orb and used it to its advantage to make the most expansive party possible. After making a crack on the earth because of the party's abundance, he gets in trouble with the government, who earns him 30 minutes to reverse the effects. Starring James Arnold Taylor, it was released in March 5th, 2006 and earned $273.4 million dollars in the box office. The second film part of the deal was ''Wuthering Heights, ''based on the 1847 novel by Emily Brontë. It tells the story of how two families fell apart by a vengeful man (voiced by Keanu Reeves) avenging his family who died of measles. The movie was a critical and commercial success. The final film part of the deal was ''Caution: Ego Hazard, ''which focuses on Leif, whose happy-go-lucky, charismatic personality changed upon participating high school. She is then introduced to an ego-professor, who is currently working on a cure that recovers her original personality. Upcoming projects Aroba is currently working on an theatrical adapation of the TV series ''Rainmaker, ''Project Titanium'', an ambitious fast-paced Japanese-styled movie, a Sin & Punishment adapatation, and a Mercenaries spin-off film. In October 2019, Aroba announced the release dates for the four aforementioned movies; May 7th, 2020, September 20th, 2020, August 13th, 2021 and April 27th, 2023 respectively. Filmography Feature films Released Upcoming Television series Category:Aroba Animation